tqcfandomcom-20200215-history
Bobby
Description Bobby is a Great Cormorant with a very long tuft of feathers on the top of his head. He is the flock leader of Smalltide Bay (during the time of the Chosen Four) and is very easily persuaded sometimes. He does, however try to be very strong but his heart is too soft for others. History The Chosen Four Bobby is first seen when the Devious flock arrive at the Smalltide Bay border. He orders his birds to take the intruders down and asks if they are a part of the Colian flock, who invaded earlier on in the day looking for some escaped prisoners. Then, he realises that the Deviouz are the so called prisoners that Colia was looking for. Not knowing the importance of the Deviouz, he figures that Colia will give up searching for them and offers to let them stay in his territory for a while to let them rest and clean up their wounds. He calls over Clover, the Smalltide healer and asks her to look after the injured escapees. Bobby is next seen when Eddy flies over, in panic, and asks for help due to Colia starting a raid. Bobby agrees to help and gathers his flock together. They lose the battle and Bobby apologises gravely. The Dark Futuresight Bobby is first mentioned when the Deviouz decide to deliver a message to him about their departure to the island in Sunny's dreams. Bobby says farewell to the Deviouz and goes to sleep, since it is very early in the morning and the sun has not yet risen. He is given a warning about Colia possibly coming back but it is unsure if he heard or not before he fell asleep He is next seen flying to Passerine Forests. He is greeted by Seraph, who he asks to show him to Luna. He meets her and they go for a walk to discuss flock news. He hears Seraph talking to another unknown bird about herbs to cure sickness and wonders if the flock is ill. Luna tells Bobby that she has seen some Colians patrolling close to the Smalltide Bay border and he recoils in anger. He thanks her for alerting him and asks how her flock is doing. She tells him about how the Deviouz rescued their stolen flock members but then adds that there is a sickness going around. He gives her some consoling and then they depart. Whilst flying back to his territory, he spots an owl flying just below him and calls out loudly. The owl looks up in fear and darts away but Bobby chases after them. He catches up with them and the two of them land. He asks if she is a Colian and she denies furiously, but states that her leg is injured and she is a rogue. He lets her stay in his territory to recover and she thanks him, saying that she is called Willow. The Crystal Caverns Coming soon... Family Not yet known Trivia Bobby is based off a real-life cormorant who was seen 'bobbing' up and down on the water every day whilst I was on a camp many years ago. His name derived from the bobbing motion he performed on the lake. Gallery Category:Characters